Le bruit des jours
by Oceanna
Summary: Personne ne court aussi vite et aussi loin que le Docteur. Il y a toujours un moment pour ses compagnons où le souffle manque, où il faut le regarder s'éloigner et disparaître loin devant, inaccessible. Il y a toujours un moment où il faut apprendre à vivre sans lui. Recueil d'OS sur tout ceux qui ont connu le Docteur et qui l'ont vu disparaître.
1. La valse des adieux (Amy, Rory)

_Pour LP, sans qui je n'aurais jamais pensé à regarder Doctor Who. Et à toutes les autres fofiennes qui ont des étoiles dans les yeux quand on parle de cabine bleue._

* * *

**_La valse des adieux_**

.

_"Vas, ce monde, je te le donne. Vas, et jamais n'abandonne."_

Barbara_, Vivant Poème_

.

«Il ne reviendra jamais, hein ?»

C'est Rory qui l'a posée, cette question.

Amy ne le voulait pas – à quoi bon confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà ? Lui, il doutait : quoi de plus simple pour un fou dans une cabine bleue qui voyage dans l'espace et dans le temps que d'atterrir sur le pallier de leur nouvelle résidence ? Quoi de plus évidement, pour lui, que de revenir frapper à leur porte et les embrasser, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis leur voyage dans le temps ?

Mais devant ses arguments, il y a le regard de River, le même que celui qu'on les médecins lorsqu'ils annoncent de mauvaises nouvelles. Il y a l'univers, plein de règles qu'il ne connaît pas. Il y a les points fixes de l'espace-temps. Il y a le Docteur et les règles qu'il s'impose pour ne pas devenir fou. Il y a qu'ils savaient que cela ne pourrait durer trop longtemps, et ils avaient accepté tacitement de foncer droit vers cette muraille jusqu'à s'y écraser. Tous les voyages avec le Docteur ont une fin, et ils l'ont faite reculer autant que possible.

River baisse les yeux. Elle sait.

«Non, répond-elle finalement. Il ne reviendra pas. Une fois qu'il a laissé partir ses compagnons, il ne revient jamais.»

Rory hoche la tête, sans être sûr de bien comprendre. Sans savoir si c'est une de ces « stupides règles de Seigneur du temps » ou si c'est l'une des « règles que cet imbécile se crée parce qu'il croit que ça va l'aider à ne pas faire de bêtises » – les mots d'Amy lui viennent avec clarté et il devine qu'elle pense la même chose. Mais quelle importance ? Le résultat est le même, douloureux constat qu'ils ne peuvent pas fuir : ils ne le reverront pas. Le Docteur ne reviendra pour leur promettre des vacances de rêves qui se termineront inévitablement en course-poursuite après une forme de vie invraisemblable. Il ne reviendra pas leur montrer des étoiles dont ils n'ont jamais entendu parler, qui ne sont peut-être pas encore nées dans leur ciel ou qui ont déjà cessé d'y briller. Il ne reviendra pas jouer les tornades au milieu de leur vie, juste pour le plaisir de perturber leur quotidien et les rendez-vous et les dates qui le jalonnent.

Leur Docteur ne reviendra pas.

«Est-ce que...»

La voix d'Amy tremble un peu derrière lui – il sent qu'elle glisse sa main dans la sienne et la serre. Fort.

«Est-ce que, reprend-elle d'une voix plus assurée, tu lui diras bonjour de notre part, la prochaine fois ?»

Sa fille se mord les lèvres mais n'évite pas leur regard.

«Oh Amy, soupire-t-elle et il est dur de savoir qui est la plus âgée des deux femmes. La prochaine fois, peut-être que je vous verrai tous les deux avec lui, peut-être qu'il ne vous aura pas encore rencontré, peut-être que pour lui, cela fera des années qu'il ne vous a plus vu et qu'il aura presque réussi à oublier qu'il s'en veut de ne pas vous avoir sauvés.»

Et, après une inspiration, parce que la douleur qui plane sur ses parents est aussi la sienne, elle ajoute :

«Mais la prochaine fois que je vois celui qui vient de vous voir mourir, je le lui dirai, oui.»

Amy acquiesce en détournant le regard sur le manuscrit posé sur la table.

«Est-ce que tu penses que ce sera suffisant ?, demande-t-elle.

-Cet imbécile vous aime trop pour que ce soit suffisant, déclare simplement River avec la lucidité qui est sienne.»

Rory sent la main de sa femme se serrer plus fort contre lui. Il se racle la gorge, sans savoir que faire, mais River devine qu'il est temps pour elle de partir, qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver tous les deux et de comprendre l'absence, la terrible absence. Elle leur sourit, et Rory sait que leur fille les connaît mieux qu'eux ne la connaissent, qu'elle les lit avec plus d'aisance qu'il ne le pourront jamais. Il l'a accepté. On accepte beaucoup de choses lorsqu'on court avec le Docteur.

«Je te laisse le manuscrit, alors, fait-elle à Amy. Je repasserai un peu plus tard, d'accord ?»

C'est elle qui les embrasse après cette demi-promesse et la porte se referme sur sa silhouette un peu trop droite, un peu trop digne. Ils écoutent le claquement de ses talons disparaître dans la rumeur de la rue. L'appartement, un instant, est trop grand, trop propre, trop étranger, puis Amy pose la tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Il embrasse le crâne de sa femme qui n'arrive pas à pleurer. Ils vivront. Ils se sont bien débrouillé pour survivre quelques années de voyages avec le Docteur. Il vivront, et ils vieilliront ensemble en se souvenant du bon vieux temps où un vieillard au visage d'enfant venait jouer les tornades dans une maison qu'il leur avait offerte dans un village tranquille.

Ils vivront à New York, au milieu de la ville et au milieu du bruit, au milieu de ce siècle qui hurle à plein poumon que l'avenir, c'est maintenant, qui l'hurle si fort qu'elle pourrait presque y croire et oublier qu'ils l'ont vu, l'avenir, et qu'il n'existerait pas sans eux. Ils vivront enfin, sans l'attendre, sans redouter avec impatience sa venue, sans... sans lui.

Parce qu'ils doivent vivre, à tout prix. Pour lui. Pour lui dire, au delà de la distance, au delà du temps qui passe, qu'ils ont été heureux et qu'ils ne regrettent rien. Rien du tout.

«As-tu une seule idée de comment fait-on pour monter une maison d'édition ?, demanda soudain Amy.

-Je crois que cela implique avoir des manuscrits. Et de les imprimer.»


	2. La ronde des nuits (Ten bis, Rose)

_J'ai toujours deux pensées quand je fais du flux de conscience. La première : qu'est-ce que j'aime écrire comme ça ; la seconde : est-ce que quelqu'un va arriver à suivre ?_

_Merci à **Ela**, **LP** et **Idontwanttogo** pour leur review pour le premier OS._

* * *

_**La ronde des nuits**_

.

"J'aurais beau décalquer, refaire les mêmes parcours, reprendre les mêmes allées aux mêmes heures du jour - tout y sera, tout y sera... à part toi."

Alex Beaupain, _Le parc_

.

Et la valse des jours, et la ronde des nuits – et le temps qui passe autour de lui, linéaire, toujours linéaire, tic-tac-tic-tac, et rien pour l'accélérer, rien pour le ralentir.

S'il n'était pas devenu fondamentalement humain et capable d'oublier, il serait devenu fou.

Fou, il ne l'est pas pas encore son cerveau est lent comme celui d'un singe, et son cœur est unique dans sa poitrine et...

… il ne pourra jamais plus piloter le TARDIS. Il ne pourra jamais plus sentir autour de lui l'espace et le temps se distendre pour le laisser passer, ni sentir la présence fidèle de son vaisseau logée dans un coin de sa conscience, pas tout-à-fait pensante, mais presque, une onde télépathique basse, pas tout-à-fait du langage, mais chaud comme l'émotion et doux comme la sagesse – mais surtout, surtout, toujours présent depuis la première fois, depuis qu'il l'a volé – et qui aurait du l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin –

– non, le TARDIS accompagne le Docteur jusqu'à la fin mais lui n'est pas le Docteur et il est là, sur cette terre assez familière pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de l'explorer (_pas encore_, dit Rose, _mais un jour_... et elle ne finit pas sa phrase, parce qu'ils préfèrent tous les deux la promesse de l'inconnu que les choses bien rangées dans leurs cadres), coincé, devant la valse des jours et la ronde des nuits, avec des souvenirs d'un cerveau qui n'est pas adapté à celui des humains, et la nostalgie prégnante d'une boîte bleue et de sensations qu'il ne pourra jamais éprouver...

Non. Il n'a jamais été vraiment le est un avatar qui n'aurait jamais dû être, il est comme un vêtement mal taillé, oui, une espèce de chimère un peu trop simple pour qu'il puisse s'analyser (_non_, répond Rose, _c'est juste que tu t'enfuis devant toi même_, et elle soupire un peu et il sent que ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau pour elle). Il est un soldat, il est né de la mort et il ne sait comment en sortir. C'est pour ça qu'il a refusé de travailler à Torchwood – il y serait utile, il le sait, mais cela veut dire ne pas s'arrêter d'être plein de rancœur et de sang, ne jamais s'arrêter de tuer – et s'il le fait, il ne sera jamais la personne que Rose aimait, il ne sera jamais que celui qui a commis un génocide, qui a brisé les règles que le Docteur s'était établi pour lui-même le jour où...

Non. Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser ce moment fatidique sur cette plage norvégienne – s'il y pense, il aura de nouveau la sensation d'injuste solitude et de révolte, comme un enfant devant ses parents et il ne veut pas. Il ne doit pas (_pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ?_, demandent parfois les yeux de Rose et c'est comme une flèche dans son cœur et il ne peut que l'embrasser pour qu'elle oublie cette question, parce qu'il se pose la même). S'il y pense, s'il y pense trop, il ne pourra jamais avancer, et c'est comme arracher une écharde profondément enfoncée dans sa peau – douloureux et libérateur, mais douloureux avant tout. Il n'est pas le Docteur, mais il en a les souvenirs. Il est fait sur le même modèle, il est sortit du même moule, c'est une empreinte indélébile – il aurait pu être le Docteur. Sans le traumatisme miraculeux de sa création – oh, pauvre Donna, s'il avait pu se créer sans elle, s'il avait pu l'habiter sans surcharger son cerveau – sans le fait d'être piégé par ce corps désespérément humain, sans le fait d'avoir choisi de –

Oui, il aurait pu être le Docteur, lui aussi et ils auraient été deux jusqu'à la fin du monde – et jamais plus voir la solitude de ceux qui voient les autres partir – et il seraient allés plus loin encore... Mais non. Il a dû dire adieu au Docteur. Il a dû dire adieu au TARDIS. Il a dû dire adieu aux possibilités infinies des voyages et des rencontres (_tu vois trop large_, se moque Rose, et pour prouver ses dires elle lui offre un microscope au Noël suivant avec la mention «avec cela, peut-être que le monde te paraîtra enfin assez grand» et dix baisers pour atténuer la pique).

Le Docteur maîtrisait presque tout – l'espace et le temps et les informations qu'ils lui donnaient – mais lui, simplement humain, baladé au gré du vent et des marées, esclave du temps et des circonstances, sans un tournevis sonique pour l'aider ne peut rien faire que de laisser la vie arriver et repartir sans savoir l'arrêter (et Rose le décoiffe quand il le lui avoue – _mais c'est que tu nous faisais tout le temps_, dit-elle avec un brin d'exaspération).

Et la valse des jours et la ronde des nuits continue. Il s'ennuie. Il se laisse aller à la nostalgie. Il contemple des souvenirs qui ne sont pas tout-à-fait les siens il calcule la vitesse de rotation de la Terre à défaut de la sentir sous ses pieds il rédige une nouvelle théorie de l'évolution – la vraie, pour une fois – et la publie comme un livre de science-fiction (_Et personne ne va jamais imaginer que c'est vrai_, se moque Rose. _Peut-être qu'on te traiterai de visionnaire dans un millénaire_). Il fouille en voleur dans les archives de Torchwood – et se demande que devient Jack, s'il le croisera dans cet univers, mais c'est impossible, Jack est né trop loin dans le futur et il est simplement mortel – et élabore une cartographie de cet univers-là. Les papiers jonchent sa chambre et seule Rose a le droit d'y toucher parce qu'elle _sait_, elle. Il s'amuse à lister les évolutions entre la Terre d'ici et celle qu'il a dû abandonner, et, vraiment, qui aurait pu penser que découvrir l'électricité avec quatre ans de retard aurait pu changer la face de la Terre ?

Et peu à peu, sa mémoire lui fait défaut – il se retrouve à se demander comme il faisait avant pour penser à dix choses à la fois, maintenant, il n'arrive jamais à dépasser quatre, et c'est dans les jours où il est en forme – et les souvenirs du Docteurs sont moins prégnants – il en a d'autres, maintenant, qui le remplissent et qu'il peut chérir, et il peut s'écouler un jour sans penser à ses aventures dans l'espace et dans le temps, sans penser aux Seigneurs du temps, sans penser aux règles stupides qu'il devait suivre parce qu'il était le dernier, le seul, et qu'à cause de cela, il ne devait pas faire d'erreur, et ne pas se laisser aller à penser que – c'est dans ces moments que le Docteur lui manque le moins et il ose enfin espérer que –

– _peut-être, juste peut-être_ –

– il a le droit d'envisager...

(_Est-ce que nous sommes obligés de faire une cérémonie... terrienne ?_, demande Rose quand il la demande en mariage et il éclate de rire).


	3. Ballade en silences (River)

_Pour **LP**, **Elayan**, **Idontwanttogo** et **Just Like That**, et les reviews qu'elles m'ont laissées pour les deux premiers OS. En espérant que celui-ci leur plaira tout autant._

* * *

**_Ballade de silences_**

.

« Au bout du téléphone, il y a votre voix. Et il y a ces mots que je ne dirai pas. »

Françoise Hardy

.

Écouter chaque fois, le bruit du TARDIS qui décolle. Ne pas regarder cette stupide cabine bleue disparaître. Ne pas lui demander de revenir. Ne pas penser. Surtout, ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si elle choisissait de ne plus descendre. Sentir, sur le bout de sa langue le goût de la sueur et de leurs courses-poursuites ; sentir dans ses veines l'adrénaline pulser, puissante, invincible, addictive. _Non_. Surtout, ne pas penser aux aventures qu'il lui racontera la prochaine fois et auxquelles elle aurait pu assister. Ne pas penser à l'appartement qui l'attend, trop petit après le TARDIS – mais quel palais pourrait rivaliser avec ses couloirs infinis ? Et surtout, _surtout_, ne pas penser à son lit trop vide et trop grand sans lui.

Elle sait pourquoi elle ne le suit pas. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Quand le bruit cesse enfin de résonner dans la chambre, elle ose se retourner et regarder l'emplacement vide qu'il laisse dans son salon. Elle ne se sent pas mieux. Elle ne se sent pas pire. Elle fouille simplement dans ses affaires pour y trouver son journal et s'installe confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré. La couverture du carnet est déchirée, ses feuilles jaunies depuis quelques temps déjà. Il a pris la pluie, le soleil, la poussière et le temps. Elle aime palper la couverture de cuir en fermant les yeux, puis laisser défiler les pages, les mots, les images. Et puis, quand elle sent naître la première pointe de nostalgie, elle file jusqu'à la première page blanche et commence à écrire. Elle revit ses aventures avec lui, avec délectation, avec désespérance avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant devant un gâteau, avec la conscience d'un adulte qu'un jour, il se finira.

Et puis, elle peut enfin poser son crayon et fermer le carnet en savourant le claquement sec du papier. Elle peut enfin penser sans pincement au cœur qu'elle a fini de courir pour aujourd'hui. Elle a fini de continuer de tisser la toile de sa romance avec lui – _romance_, un mot à lui, qui sonne riche et précieux. La première fois qu'il l'a dit, elle a froncé le nez. _Romance_. Trop de roses et pas assez d'épines, à première vue. Et puis, le souvenir de Walter Scott et Stevenson, le souvenir de l'aventure et de l'excitation, le souvenir de ces livres dans lequel on plonge avec un enthousiasme enfantin pour en ressortir et se rendre compte que la nuit est finie et qu'on ne l'a pas vue passer (1). _Romance_. Pas parfait comme mot. Comme eux, finalement. Elle le lui a volé, parce qu'elle n'en a pas d'autres, de mots, pour eux, et il en faut bien un. Elle ne l'aime pas tout-à-fait, mais elle aime l'étincelle qui s'allume dans les yeux du Docteur quand elle le prononce – et l'espoir que dans ce mot, ils pourront oublier leurs peines et leurs difficultés.

Elle ne le verra plus pour quelques temps. Elle ignore son pincement au cœur elle s'oblige à penser _tant mieux_. Elle a mille choses à faire sans lui – planifier un cambriolage, rédiger sa thèse, jouer les papillons mondains, répondre à une requête invraisemblable et grassement payée. Elle a mille choses à faire pour se souvenir qu'il n'est pas l'unique part sa vie – même s'il en est le centre, et que le reste gravite autour de lui comme les planètes autour du soleil. Elle a une carrière, une vie sans lui. Elle _doit_ avoir une carrière et une vie sans lui pour ne pas se faire happer par lui, pour pouvoir le laisser partir – et ne pas les détruire pour toujours. Il y a cette peur panique, en elle, depuis son réveil dans une salle de soin et le carnet à côté d'elle, il y a cette panique, qu'un jour tout puisse se finir. Elle la range aux oubliettes dès que la peur pointe le bout de son nez – si la fin doit arriver, elle arrivera. Si c'est un point fixe, qu'il en soit ainsi. Sinon, elle se battra jusqu'au bout – et elle n'est pas River Song pour rien.

Et, pendant qu'elle s'occupe du quotidien qu'il ne sait pas vivre, elle sourit enfin. Elle le retrouvera bien assez tôt entre les pages des livres d'Histoire ou au détour de ses fouilles. Le soleil ne se laisse jamais éclipser trop longtemps. Lui encore moins, même s'il a décidé d'être discret – ce sont autant de traces qu'il lui laisse effleurer, autant de clins d'œil qui la remplissent de tendresse, autant de mots pour remplacer ceux qu'ils ne prononceront jamais.

Ne pas regarder le TARDIS disparaître. Mais toujours, toujours, le regarder revenir.

* * *

(1) : « romance » en anglais, a été utilisé pour désigner les romans d'aventure.


	4. Scherzo stellaire (Jethro - de Midnight)

_A/N : Il fut long à venir ; j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. La chanson cité est une traduction par mes soins et assez libre de la chanson qui sert de générique à la fin du _Château dans le ciel_ de Miyazaki._

_Merci, à LP et Cat pour leur relecture et leurs encouragement, à Idontwanttogo, Petite Saki, And just like that, et DoctorLoveRose pour leur reviews._

* * *

_**Scherzo stellaire**_

.

"Si l'horizon brille, c'est parce que tu y es caché ; si je désire autant les étoiles, c'est que tu te trouves sur l'une d'entre elle..."

Joe Hisaishi, _Kimi no wosete_

.

Ce n'était pas qu'il l'avait mieux vécu que ses parents, non. Il se souvenait aussi bien qu'eux de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Il avait du mal à supporter les effets d'écho au micro et évitait comme la peste ces enfants qui s'amusaient à répéter les phrases des autres.

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il avait mieux vécu ce jour de vacances que ses parents.

C'était juste que pour lui, ce jour-là avait été un commencement. De quoi ? Il n'avait jamais su le dire. Il avait juste compris quelque chose qui ne se disait pas en mots. On lui avait ouvert une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant et dont il n'aurait pas pu trouver la poignée seul. On. Il. Jethro ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait dit son nom. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie. Comme si cet étranger – c'était le seul nom qu'il avait su lui trouver, à cette personne qui leur ressemblait trop pour être un alien mais qui pourtant semblait fonctionner d'une manière différente d'eux – n'avait jamais rien dit d'important sur lui. C'était peut-être le cas. Les paroles de ce jour-là s'étaient estompées dans sa mémoire il savait ce qui avait été dit, mais plus vraiment par qui, plus vraiment comment. Et il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses parents pour comparer ses souvenirs qui parlaient parfois de cette croisière, mais telle qu'ils voulaient qu'elle se soit passé. Espérant qu'à force de répétition, leur version soit la vraie et effacer ainsi leur culpabilité. Jethro n'avait pas voulu de cette lâcheté-là.

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir honte de lui comme il s'était senti lâche et sale et indigne lors du voyage du retour, dans ce silence trop lourd. Il voulait ne plus jamais voir les yeux de cet étranger perdus ailleurs alors qu'ils avaient su danser des uns aux autres et les voir vraiment. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un dont cet homme serait fier – ou non, la fierté, c'était le domaine de ses parents. Il voulait... Il souhaitait une nouvelle chance, où l'étranger n'aurait pas perdu l'électricité qui l'habitait, sa soif de comprendre, sa compassion.

Il voulait le courage de partir et de se remettre toujours en question. Il voulait la force de se disperser sans se perdre, il voulait voyager, il voulait apprendre – et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait jamais retrouver dans son regard la lâcheté et la crainte qui avait habité les yeux de ses parents ce jour-là. Il voulait le regard de l'étranger, ce regard amusé, excité devant l'inconnu – ce regard qu'il avait eu avant que tout ne soit réduit en morceau par la peur et par ce morceau noir d'humanité qui avait eu besoin d'un bouc émissaire.

Alors, il avait commencé, au grand désespoir de ses parents, par être guide interstellaire. Dans un voyage, il s'était amouraché d'une jeune ethnologue qui célébrait l'obtention de son diplôme. Il était revenu avec elle et avait suivi des cours qu'elle avait déjà eu – et les avait réussi avec brio. On lui proposa une place dans l'université une fois son cursus fini le même jour où son ethnologue lui proposa un mariage à l'ancienne manière humaine. Il s'enfuit immédiatement dans une mission humaine pour établir des liens commerciaux avec les arbres de la planète Persée sur le système Delta.

De là, il voyagea de planètes en planètes, selon ses envies, et ses parents ne se découragèrent jamais de lui recommander une vie plus stable. Il assura le développement sans influence humaine de la planète Varda et se fit une réputation d'homme engagé. Il publia, sous une vingtaine de pseudonymes quelques autobiographies et beaucoup de romans d'aventures plus ou moins réussis, dont une série où son héros possédait un stylo qui n'écrivait pas – mais vibrait et s'allumait d'une lumière bleue, en plus de divers gadgets plus utiles – et refusa de donner la source de son inspiration. Les critiques sortirent pour lui des images d'archives de « James Bond » en expliquant qu'il avait une passion pour l'histoire humaine. Il ne répondit rien, mais s'amusa beaucoup en regardant les films en question.

Il s'enticha d'une femme-lézard qui l'accompagna comme garde du corps pour le reste de ses expéditions. Il se cassa une jambe après une beuverie entre amis il n'écouta pas les recommandations de ses médecins et repartit vers des fouilles aux confins d'Andromède le jour où on lui retira son plâtre. Il revint rapidement, la jambe de nouveau cassée, son bras et sa clavicule en plus. Durant son immobilisation forcée – il n'avait jamais réussi à charmer son infirmière – il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et se remit à étudier l'histoire. Il reprit ses voyages, raffina sa réputation d'humaniste en sortant un traité sur la culture Ood et les causes de leur besoin d'asservissement. La femme-lézard mourut d'une fièvre maligne au milieu d'une mission.

Un jour, il décida qu'il était trop vieux pour de longues expéditions. Il passa trois ans à vivre sur son or et à le dépenser pour toutes les occasions imaginables, s'acquit une réputation de philanthrope, décida que de rester à rien faire ne lui convenaient pas, malgré les admirateurs et les amis. Il décida de revenir à son université d'origine, qui l'accueilli à bras ouvert et ne lui refusa pas une chaire d'histoire. Il vit défiler les étudiants, en oublia la majorité parce qu'ils étaient oubliables, retint les rares qui lui semblaient brillants.

Il crut qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais quelqu'un qui aurait le regard de l'étranger, ce mélange exact de joie et de souffrance, d'humanité et d'altérité, cette facilité à écouter les autres qu'il avait voulu imiter.

Et puis, au détour d'un rendez-vous, il fut surpris par un regard semblable. Un demi-sourire énigmatique, une étincelle qui lui parlait d'horizon qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître malgré ses voyages, une curiosité jamais satisfaite.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Jethro se sentit sourire lui-même. Son protégé n'avait pas déçu ses attentes. Il n'en concevait qu'une fierté passive il devinait qu'il n'avait presque rien à apprendre à son élève. Il secoua la tête en entendant trois coups secs à la porte de son bureau, se moqua de sa nouvelle tendance à s'enfoncer dans ses souvenirs – privilège de son vieil âge sans doute – et autorisa la personne à rentrer. Son sourire ce fit plus grand il fit signe à l'objet de ses pensées de s'asseoir.

« Je crois, commença-t-il sans préambule, que vous devinez que j'ai été très surpris de ne pas vous voir lors de l'examen final de juin. »

Le sourire moqueur de son élève s'élargit – Jethro n'en prit pas ombrage. C'était un jeux entre eux, qui frôlait l'impertinence sans jamais y tomber. Il continua :

« Vous imaginez que mes pairs m'ont tous pressés de vous refuser toute obtention de votre diplôme. »

Son élève n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise et se recoiffa d'une main distraite. Ce n'était guère une nouvelle : ses dissertations et ses sorties lui avait assuré une réputation de révolutionnaire, mal accepté par les vieillards engoncés dans leurs habitudes qui dirigeaient l'établissement – ce que Jethro s'acharnait à ne pas devenir.

« Pourriez-vous donc me dire la raison de votre absence impromptue ? »

Un silence. Il posa les coudes sur son bureau, croisa ses mains et y appuya son menton. En face de lui, son élève semblait à la fois vouloir faire durer la surprise et chercher ses mots. Il attendit.

« Voyez-vous professeur, il y a des rencontres à ne pas manquer. J'étais... disons... en voyage de noce. »

Jethro camoufla son amusement en toussant dans le creux de sa main. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de réponses, mais celle-ci ne lui était pas du tout venue à l'esprit.

« En voyage de noces, hein ? Et votre moitié – charmante à n'en pas douter – savait-elle ce que vous manquiez ?

-Absolument pas. »

Là. Jethro avait attrapé cette étincelle d'ironie et de détachement, cet amusement sans limite devant les humains. Il poursuivit ses questions :

« Mmh... Je suppose qu'il aime l'archéologie ?

-Il a tendance à traiter tous les historiens de radoteurs et de colporteurs de ragots.

-Oh. Un esprit ingénieux, j'espère ?

-Un imbécile.

-Si vous voulez un garant pour emménager avec lui...

-Non. Il voyage beaucoup trop.

-Un aventurier ?

-Un froussard.

-Surprenant de votre part. Est-il riche ?

-Il se débrouille.

-Jeune ?

-Au point que sa sénilité ressemble à des enfantillages.

-Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontré exactement ?

-Je l'ai assassiné.

-Certes. Il va sans dire que les lois ne reconnaissent pas les mariages avec un cadavre.

-Oh, il lui reste encore de longues années devant lui...

-Vous me rassurez. »

Jethro laissa passer un silence après leur passe d'arme.

« Un homme bon ?, reprit-il plus sérieusement en souvenir de leur première rencontre. »

Son élève sourit – un vrai sourire cette fois.

« Terriblement. »

Il se rencogna dans sa chaise et s'autorisa un instant de satisfaction avant de reprendre :

« Bien. Nous savons tous les deux que votre excuse ne vous permettra pas de passer les rattrapages des autres professeurs.

-Je peux tenter de les convaincre... »

Jethro ignora la menace qui planait avec les paroles de la jeune femme et écarta sa proposition d'un geste de la main.

« Voilà plutôt ce que je vous propose : ne vous ennuyez plus avec eux. Mon assistant m'a signifié son congé il y a quelques jours. Si vous n'êtes pas effrayée à l'idée d'enseigner à des têtes dures et mal formées, je vous propose de le remplacer. Vous aurez tout le temps d'achever votre thèse et cela vous garantira une place de professeur dans quelques années. »

Un silence.

« Vous comprenez que mon mari... »

Il leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Mademoiselle Song, vous et moi savons très bien que vous pourrez me faire passer n'importe lequel de vos caprices. Tentez au moins de faire comme si vos escapades avaient un rapport avec l'archéologie et nous serons quittes. »

La jeune femme eut un de ses sourires mystérieux dont elle avait le secret – et qui lui rappela, fugacement, l'étranger de la croisière qu'il avait rencontré il y a si longtemps.

« Je crois que ce ne sera pas trop difficile. »


	5. Fantaisie onirique (River)

_Pas vraiment contente de la citation... Mais je n'en ai pas trouvé de meilleure. Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à **Marelle** et à **Idontwanttogo** pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

**_Fantaisie onirique_**

.

Memories that fade away have not left their mark – but you live on every single day, in many different ways...

(les souvenirs qui disparaissent ne laissent pas de trace – mais tu continues de vivre chaque jour, de tant de manières différentes...)

Epica, _Safeguard to paradise_

.

Cet homme est impossible. Vraiment. Un impossible menteur. Voilà ce qu'il me cachait depuis le début, me laissant croire que le jour où je ne me verrai plus reflétée dans ses yeux serait celui de notre séparation – de ma mort.

Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux que nous voulons entendre.

Et pourtant, il était là, avec un visage que je n'avais encore jamais vu en chair et en os, il était là sans me reconnaître, sans rien savoir de ce que nous avions partagés.

Il était là, et il m'a offert l'éternité.

.

Il y a un cottage dans la campagne anglaise, près d'un village qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Leadsworth. Je vis ici pour toujours. J'ai trois enfants que j'ai porté en moi – autant qu'une femme reconstruite dans un disque-dur qui n'a jamais été enceinte le peut. Je pense que l'intelligence artificielle a recoupé les sensations physiques que j'avais expérimenté avec les informations prises dans la Bibliothèque. Lorsque je me souviens de ces moments, ils me semblent flous et étrangers, mais tout à la fois évidents et naturels. Cela me suffit.

C'est un mensonge plus vrai que nature.

Mais je joue sans aucun doute mon plus grand mensonge : faire semblant d'être vivante. Encore et encore, je construis ma vie comme si je n'étais pas piégée au sein d'un ordinateur. Comme si ce cottage était vraiment ma maison, et qu'il vit avec moi et ces trois enfants une existence d'humain ordinaire.

Quand l'ennui se fait trop lourd, parce que nous ne savons pas nous contenter de la banalité des jours, nous partons. Il y a un TARDIS plus vrai que nature qui nous emmène où nous voulons – avec une fonction «hasard» qui se déclenche aléatoirement, limitée par mes souvenirs et les informations recensées par le disque-dur. Heureusement, les romans d'aventure ont toujours été légion.

Et c'est encore mieux qu'un roman. Ici, personne ne meurt vraiment, ici, le monde peut être détruit et se reconstruire en quelques secondes. Ici, je n'ai pas besoin de courir, d'oublier. Ici je peux vivre pour l'éternité.

Mais le Docteur sait que l'éternité, la véritable éternité, ne mène qu'à la folie et au désespoir. Ne mène qu'à une longue d'absent qu'on a aimé et qui ne reviendront jamais. Ne mène qu'à une immense nostalgie, les jours où on se laisse le temps de penser. J'ai comme lui une suite de souvenirs que j'égrène de peur de laisser les morts qui les peuplent disparaître à jamais.

Alors, avec cette vie sans fin au cœur de la Bibliothèque, il m'a offert l'oubli. Quelle simplicité d'effacer une partie de la longue suite de chiffres que je suis devenue ! Je peux vivre cent fois mes premières fois, je peux toujours réapprendre ce que je ne savais pas encore, je peux encore être curieuse, avancer, tout simplement.

Cette homme est impossible. Avec l'oubli, il m'a offert d'être au monde quand je le veux, comme je le veux, parce que cet univers répond à mes souhaits. C'est miraculeux, et un peu effrayant aussi. J'avais toujours cru que le jour où il ne me reconnaîtrait plus, je mourrai. Et non, il ne m'a pas reconnu, je suis morte pour revenir dans un cottage et vivre une vie que je n'ai jamais connue, jamais pensée possible. Je n'aime pas les gens heureux. Je n'aime pas les vies tranquilles – ce sont des prisons dorées – et j'ai toujours préféré ouvrir mes ailes plutôt que de me laisser enfermer dans une cage. Rien ne m'a jamais empêché de sortir de Stormcage, au grand désespoir de mes gardiens.

Même l'idée d'une vie normale avec lui m'était étrangère. Nos caractères étaient trop entiers, trop semblables. Et nos blessures trop identiques pour que nous puissions les soigner ensemble. Et, pour nous deux, une vie ordinaire ressemblait à la mort. C'était l'habitude, l'oubli, les jours qui ne veulent plus rien dire, les gestes sans importance, qui n'existent que pour se perpétuer sans raison. Comment supporter une seconde que l'autre ne devienne plus qu'une habitude, un meuble patiné par l'âge que l'on ne remarque plus ?

Et pourtant. Et pourtant, il m'a offert de vivre avec lui, cet homme impossible ! Il sait, après tout, que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, que toute ma vie a tourné autour de lui. Que je ne serai jamais heureuse – ou plutôt jamais moi-même, jamais entière – sans le Docteur. Mélodie Ponds n'a été éduquée que pour le tuer. River Song s'est créée pour le sauver. Et s'il le fallait, s'il devait m'oublier, je le séduirais encore et encore parce qu'il est le Docteur et que je suis River – parce que le TARDIS l'a volé, qu'elle ne voudra jamais le rendre et que je suis sa fille. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Alors cette vie est un rêve qu'il m'a donné, cet imbécile, un rêve que je n'avais jamais pu concevoir.

Il m'a offert plus encore.

Il m'a offert pire encore.

C'est miraculeux, de prendre le temps de vivre, et c'est terrible à la fois. Je n'ai jamais su faire lorsque la vie ne me résistait pas. J'aime trop les batailles. J'aime trop lutter pour faire mes choix – parce qu'ils gagnent du sens, parce qu'ils gagnent de l'importance.

Je n'ai jamais eu totalement le choix. J'ai été créée pour tuer un homme qui a survécu plus d'un millénaire ans malgré ses ennemis. Et puis je l'ai rencontré et je l'ai vu appeler celle que j'allais devenir comme un homme supplie qu'on lui donne de l'eau au milieu d'un désert. J'ai tout fait pour devenir cette femme-là et échapper au réflexe de le tuer parce qu'il était l'homme qui m'aimerait. L'homme capable de m'appeler même au seuil de sa mort – ou peut-être pas, le Docteur ment, je le sais bien. Je l'ai épousé pour mieux le tuer. J'ai accepté de vivre en prison – même si cette notion a toujours été élastique – pour qu'il puisse continuer à exister. J'ai joué à son jeu, j'ai créé avec lui notre mensonge : qu'il y avait une femme dans l'univers capable de courir sur ses pas sans jamais tomber, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais mourir.

C'est un mensonge, bien entendu, et tous les mensonges doivent arriver à leur fin. Je survis pour l'éternité, et ce doit être un soulagement pour lui de savoir que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai vivante, en sécurité, ailleurs, mais je ne suis plus là. Ce rêve n'est que le mien, il ne peut pas le partager.

Je n'en ai pas conscience, généralement. Cela fait partie des informations que l'intelligence artificielle tente de me faire oublier – mais c'est une information qui est gravée en moi, et qui revient perpétuellement à la charge, une évidence qui ne changera jamais. Le Docteur, le vrai, n'est plus là et continue sa course ailleurs.

Cette vie, c'était son dernier cadeau. Notre dernière vraie rencontre. Désormais, mon nom s'est ajouté à la longue liste des vies qui ont suivi la sienne avant de disparaître pour toujours. Une liste qu'il ne veut pas oublier et qui a le goût des regrets et des remords.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas nous laisser partir ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas nous laisser mourir, ou, je ne sais pas, nous édifier un mémorial, une fois pour toute, pour nous y laisser reposer et laisser ses souvenirs se dissoudre dans le temps ?

Lorsque ces pensées reviennent à la surface, j'ai parfois envie de hurler que je veux sortir d'ici, le rejoindre, lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il ne sera jamais seul et que mon cœur est avec lui pour l'éternité.

Et je le vois rentrer à ce moment-là, les cheveux en bataille et l'œil brillant et il me parle d'une planète lointaine qu'il faut absolument que nous allions visiter parce que les êtres qui la peuplent sont absolument géniaux, et que c'est absolument vital que je découvre leur boisson, ou leur système ou je ne sais quoi encore... Il est là, devant moi, absolument irrésistible et plus vrai que nature et je le laisse m'agripper la main pour me guider dans ses pas pour qu'enfin nous puissions courir côte à côte.

Tout est comme un rêve. Mes balles touchent toujours leurs cibles et ne tuent que des fantômes. Nous ne voyons mourir personne. Nos faiblesses et nos erreurs sont sans conséquence, l'intelligence artificielle se charge d'arrêter nos expéditions quand elles tournent au cauchemar, et je les oublie.

.

Quel imbécile. M'offrir, la première fois qu'il me voit quelque chose qui ressemble au bonheur – sans savoir qui je suis et pourquoi nous nous connaissons.

Cet homme est impossible.


	6. Comptine pour un absent (Rory)

_A/N _: Pardonnez le long silence la vie est là avec ses problèmes qui étouffent... Pour l'enfant dont il est question, j'ai l'acteur Asa Butterfield en tête (celui qui a fait Mordred enfant, entre autres).

Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, **LP, And just like that, Ithyl** et **Marelle26**. Désolée si j'ai été sèche dans mes réponses.

* * *

**_Comptine pour un absent_**

.

Cet enfant-là te ressemble. Il a de toi je ne sais quoi : le sourire ou peut-être, quand il marche, ta démarche. Cet enfant-là te ressemble et j´en tremble.

Barbara, _Cet enfant-là_.

.

Rory contemple le gosse qui englouti sa soupe à toute vitesse, comme si elle allait se téléporter ailleurs à tout moment. La pluie claque sur les vitres et annonce l'orage. Le gamin est en train d'avaler à grande bouchée le pain qu'il a coupé à son intention. Quand il arrive au quignon, il regarde autour de lui, l'air vaguement déçu de trouver les plats vides.

Bon. Rory ouvre un placard et en sort quelques gâteaux secs et une pomme en guise de dessert. Pendant que le gosse avale avec plaisir la nourriture – s'il était absolument optimiste, il dirait moins voracement, mais Rory est, avant tout, quelqu'un de pragmatique – il se demande franchement ce qu'il va faire.

Le gosse ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans. Pas question de le laisser repartir sous une pluie battante. Mais un gosse de pas-encore-dix-ans, ça ne reste pas assis dans un coin. À sa connaissance. Quoiqu'il n'a pas connu personnellement beaucoup d'enfants de cet âge. Il peut peut-être se tromper. Il espère se tromper. À quoi il jouait, lui, à dix ans ? Mais il avait des jouets, lui d'abord. Des jouets qui n'existent pas encore. Et qui, même s'ils existaient déjà, n'existent pas dans cette maison.

Amy saurait comment faire.

Mais Amy est à sa réunion hebdomadaire des suffragettes. Il doute qu'elle rentrera avant le milieu de la nuit, et il l'imagine, battant le pavé, sifflant un air entraînant qu'elle aura répété avec les autres, la tête pleine d'idées pour le droit des femmes – ou des noirs, ou des homosexuels, ou des animaux, ou il ne sait trop quoi d'autre, mais forcément révolutionnaire et terriblement en avance sur leur temps. Ce qui est d'ailleurs très gênant, à l'entendre, puisque nombre des exemples qu'elle veut utiliser pour prouver qu'elle a raison ne se sont pas _encore_ passés.

Bon. Le gosse a arrêté de manger. Bon. Ils restent immobile, à se contempler, et Rory remarque vraiment la veste crotté et les traces sur son visage. Bon.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bain bien chaud ? »

Dans les yeux du gamin, une trace de méfiance, et puis l'attrait de la chaleur, possiblement de la propreté. Il hoche la tête. Une fois.

Rory lui sourit maladroitement et l'entraîne vers la salle de bain où il le laisse se déshabiller et se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Il avise les habits troués et raidis de crasse. Il hésite.

« Lave-toi bien, d'accord ?, lance-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Il ne regarde pas en arrière pour savoir si l'enfant à compris et s'éloigne pour fouiller dans ses affaires et sortir une chemisette qui, il l'espère, fera office de chemise de nuit.

Il ne s'arrête pas une seule seconde pour se demander s'il n'a pas fait une erreur.

Il a croisé ce gamin dans la rue. Il courait. Il a trébuché, sur les chaussures de Rory, et à l'angle, des policiers sont apparus, criants, gesticulants...

Il n'a pas réfléchi.

Il a aidé le gosse à se relever et l'a caché entre lui et le mur. C'était un plan qui n'aurait jamais dû marcher – c'était un plan que seul le Docteur aurait tenté. Courir, et espérer un miracle pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Et les policiers n'ont rien remarqué.

Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais l'estomac du garnement a grondé, les surprenant tous les deux. Et, quand il a regardé, vraiment regardé, le machin haut comme trois pommes, il a cru saisir un éclair, un éclat, quelque chose qu'il y avait dans le docteur, une solitude grande comme l'infinie ou une sagesse illuminée d'enfance, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à pointer du doigt, quelque chose comme un funambule sur un fil qui chantait des temps finis.

Rory retourne à la salle de bain. L'eau est brune – guère étonnant – et il s'agenouille à côté de la baignoire pour récurer la peau de l'enfant qui se laisse faire, entièrement silencieux, si ce n'était ce regard tendu vers lui.

Une fois l'eau du bain totalement noire et l'enfant sec, Rory hésite une dernière seconde et l'emmène dans le salon où brûle un feu. Ils se retrouve tous les deux assis devant le feu, les silence les enveloppe, jusqu'à ce que Rory se racle la gorge.

« Il était une fois, commence-t-il, un homme qui voyageait dans une boîte bleue... »

.

Quand Amy pousse la porte d'entrée, elle reste vaguement surprise d'entendre des voix émerger du salon. Rory n'avait pas parlé d'avoir de la compagnie.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, se plaint une voix haut perché, pourquoi il n'a pas utilisé sa cabine bleue pour se rendre là-bas directement ! Il aurait pu empêcher que... »

Doucement, elle se dirige vers la pièce, et s'arrête à l'entrée. Rory est assis sur le canapé, un gosse qu'elle ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam sur ses genoux. Elle voit son mari froncer les sourcils à la recherche d'une réponse, et ne peut pas s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« C'est parce que retourner là-bas aurait créé un paradoxe. »

Les deux sursautent et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement et les rejoint sur le canapé pendant que Rory reprend son histoire. Quand il la fini, l'enfant est endormi, la tête sur l'épaule de Rory, les jambes dans le giron d'Amy. Ils échangent un long regard. Elle ne lui demande pas d'explications. Leurs mains se trouvent, se serrent.

« Passé ou futur ?, demande-t-elle doucement.

-Futur. Ici ou ailleurs ?

-Ailleurs. Loin. Sur une planète où la mer est rouge.

-Rouge ?

-Rouge. Et quand on boit l'eau, elle a goût menthe. »

Leurs sourires se répondent, leurs mains se serrent plus fort. Alors il est ailleurs, dans un futur et une galaxie lointaine où la mer est rouge au goût de menthe. Probablement en train de courir. Certainement en train de sauver quelqu'un.

On n'entend que le crépitement de la pluie et du feu, et le souffle intermittent du gamin.


	7. Requiem vers les étoiles (Wilfred)

_A/N : J'aime le mot requiem, parce qu'au départ, il signifie repos, tranquillité._

_Merci à **LP**, **DiNozzoGirl** et **Marelle26** pour leur review au chapitre précédent et à **Marelle** pour m'avoir donné la motivation d'écrire cet OS. J'espère qu'il ressemble un peu à ce que tu espérais (ou qu'il est assez différent pour que tu ne sois pas déçue._

* * *

_**Requiem vers les étoiles**_

.

"Tous les passants s´en sont allés, mais toi, plus têtu que la pierre, tu n´as pas quitté la rivière ni la colline aux fleurs de Mai. Tu gardes le feu et la table, la rose et le sirop d´érable comme au temps des très lourds secrets.

Barbara, _Tous les passants_

_._

Il sait. C'est comme un décalage entre l'image et le son à la télé. Une demi-seconde, moins, qui rend le tout plus étrange une demi-seconde, moins, qui rend le tout moins réel. Une absence impalpable, une respiration en moins dans le monde, un demi-soupir, demi-silence – il ne reviendra pas.

Il sait qu'elle le sent aussi.

Il la regarde. Elle est heureuse, avec un mari, sans avoir besoin de s'inquiéter pour les fins de mois. Elle parle d'avoir des enfants, parle de partir, parle de beaucoup de choses. Elle n'en fera pas la moitié. Sa chère Donna. Sa chère petite, ignorante de sa propre vie.

Il se demande si elle en souffre. Il sait qu'elle l'ignore, qu'elle se convainc que ce n'est rien, que c'est ainsi qu'est la vie. Pleine d'opportunités qui lui passent sous le nez, pleine de surprise qui arrivent plus souvent aux autres qu'à elle. Elle se convainc que ce n'est rien, ce sentiment de presque solitude, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, ni un mari, ni un père, quelque chose comme un complice, comme un confident. Elle est adulte, et être adulte, c'est savoir la solitude irrémédiable de nos consciences, et ce confident qu'elle espère n'est que rêve d'enfant.

Il sait qu'il lui manque, mais qu'elle n'a pas les mots, pas la mémoire pour le dire. Oh, s'il pouvait lui redonner la mémoire ! Mais non. Il sait ce que c'est que de trop savoir... Et puis, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas comme lui, peut-être qu'elle finirait amère et triste, trop consciente que l'univers est infini de possibilités et qu'elle est coincée dans une maison à jouer les classes moyennes, à jouer au bonheur, et qu'elle ne sait pas partir, qu'elle ne sait pas explorer le monde...

Mais sa Donna est comme lui, et il est heureux de savoir qu'un être comme le Docteur erre entre les dates, erre entre les galaxies. Que sa générosité – parce que c'est sans doute la seule chose qui lui reste, cette générosité et ses connaissances – touche d'autres personnes, autre part.

Cela le rassure.

Cela la rassurerait, sans doute.

Là. Il l'a vu, encore une fois, cette manière qu'elle a de tourner la tête, comme si quelque venait de lui parler, mais l'air est vide. Il la voit froncer les sourcils, se réinstaller sur le canapé, reprendre la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et c'est vrai, en un sens, rien ne s'est passé, rien du tout. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire qu'il veut la voir entourée par des enfants. Ses arrières-petits-enfants, rien que ça ! Peut-être que cela la convaincrait d'en avoir. Peut-être qu'ils feraient assez de bruit pour dissiper cette absence qu'elle ne sait pas et qu'elle vit quand même.

Elle le lui a murmuré, un jour, à mi-voix – _quand je regarde les étoiles, soudain, j'ai l'impression d'être seule. Pas insignifiante, pas émerveillée. Seule._

Il l'a prise dans ses bras. Sa petite Donna – plus grande que lui, plus solide que lui. Sa petite-fille... Il l'a vue grandir, mûrir, se transformer. Et même si elle n'a plus la mémoire, il sait qu'elle est restée transformée de ses voyages avec le Docteur. Plus sûre – plus consciente de ce qu'elle pouvait faire de sa vie.  
Et elle a choisi de se marier.

C'est sans doute un très bon choix. Surtout pour une personne qui ne fait que passer sur la Terre. Surtout pour une personne qui ne quittera jamais plus la Terre.

Oui, même si elle ne se souvient de rien, il peut la voir, sa chère petite-fille, plus heureuse qu'avant. Plus libre que jamais. Et c'est suffisant. C'est suffisant de savoir que le Docteur continue d'exister même s'il leur a dit adieu, c'est suffisant de savoir qu'elle est heureuse. Et c'est suffisant, pour lui, d'avoir été dans les étoiles.

La boucle est bouclée. Elle a perdu autant qu'elle a gagné et lui de même.

Peut-être qu'il lui manque, souvent, et sans doute est-ce mieux qu'elle ne soit jamais consciente de cette absence. Mais en la voyant, là, assise, à meubler le silence pour le seul plaisir d'entendre sa voix – ou pour le seul plaisir de se plaindre, il n'a jamais trop su – il ne regrette rien.

Et il voudrait le lui dire. Qu'il ne doit pas avoir de regret, là-haut, dans les étoiles, là-bas dans le temps. Qu'il ne doit rien regretter – qu'il peut aller en paix. Ils sont heureux.


End file.
